<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking a Break by JDKoopa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393184">Taking a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa'>JDKoopa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elincia Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner, Elincia Week, F/F, Home, Marriage Proposal, mercenary au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mist prepares dinner for Elincia after a long mission, and has an important question to ask her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elincia Ridell Crimea/Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elincia Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6 of Elincia Week! Theme was Retainer/Mercenary AU, so I decided to go with a cute Mercenary AU idea featuring Mist! Love these two so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How was your mission today, El?” Mist asked as Elincia dismounted her horse.</p>
<p>“Your brother is impossible to keep up with.” Elincia replied with a sigh, leading her horse to the stables. “He’s certainly skilled, I just wish he would be more careful.”</p>
<p>Mist laughed. “Well, thank you for taking care of him. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.” She met Elincia at the door to the stables. “Make sure you’re taking care of yourself, too.”</p>
<p>Elincia pulled Mist into a one armed hug. “I am. Even if I weren’t, you would be doing that for me.” She kissed Mist on the forehead, then took her hand and began walking toward the barracks. </p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Mist said, refusing to move. </p>
<p>“I’m exhausted.” Elincia said, turning to face Mist. “I was planning to go take a shower and then rest.” </p>
<p>“Not before you get something to eat, you don’t.” Mist said, pouting. </p>
<p>Elincia smiled weakly. “Fine, I’ll eat before I nap. At least allow me to wash away all this sweat, though.”</p>
<p>Mist squeezed Elincia’s hand gently, then let go. “Alright. I’ll go prepare a meal for us, so don’t be too long?”</p>
<p>Elincia nodded, then made her way to the showers. A few minutes later, she put on a comfortable, loose shirt, and a clean pair of pants, then made her way to the mess hall.</p>
<p>When Elincia arrived, she found Mist putting food on a table lit by a single candle. Mist looked up and gasped. “Oh, you got here sooner than expected.”</p>
<p>Elincia smiled, looking at Mist quizzically. “This is pretty fancy. What’s the occasion?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t remember?” Mist said, smiling. “It’s been five years today since you joined the company!” </p>
<p>Elincia laughed and walked to the table. “Has it already been five years? Wow, time sure flies.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wait just a second.” Mist ran into the kitchen, then returned a second later with a small box. “I got you a gift! Well, Ike helped find it when he was in town.”</p>
<p>Elincia took the gift and set it on the table. “I’ll open it after we eat.” She said, smiling.</p>
<p>They sat down and began to put the food on their plates. As Elincia took her first bite, Mist smiled at her from across the table. “I missed you. I wish we didn’t have to keep going out on missions.”</p>
<p>Elincia sighed. “Me too. I thought things might settle down after the whole ‘End of the World’ incident, but I guess bandits and poverty don’t stop just because we want them to.”</p>
<p>Mist placed her hand on Elincia’s. “As long as I have you, I can face anything.”</p>
<p>Elincia blushed. “Mist… Where is this coming from?”</p>
<p>Mist squeezed her hand. “I’ve just been thinking. El, I’ve loved you for a long time now. Whenever you’re away on missions, I worry for days, and whenever I’m away I wish you were there with me.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I feel the same. I wish this fighting would end so I could spend more time with you.” Elincia turned her hand so she could hold onto Mist’s. </p>
<p>“What if… What if we could spend more time together? What if we could take a step forward?” Mist stared at her plate of food, pushing it around with her fork in her free hand. </p>
<p>‘What do you mean?” Elincia asked, puzzled. </p>
<p>“Open your present.” Mist said, making eye contact. Elincia looked at her, confused, but reached for the box. As she undid the ribbon, Mist continued. “Elincia, I want to go on missions with you. I want to spend every day with you. Since you came into my life, I’ve felt stronger, more confident. When you helped me train in swordplay and acknowledged my skill with a staff, I felt so much joy I thought my heart would burst.”</p>
<p>Elincia pulled a box out of the wrapping paper. “Mist… Mist what are you saying?” She felt her pulse growing faster.</p>
<p>Mist gently took the box from her hand, then kneeled. “Elincia you’ve made my life better. With every day that passes my love for you grows deeper. I long for the day where the violence that surrounds us might end. But until that day comes…” Mist opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond on a small golden band. “Elincia, will you marry me?’</p>
<p>Tears spilled down Elincia’s face. She nodded weakly. “O-of course! Mist, I… I would love to!” Mist smiled and placed the ring on Elincia’s finger, then stood and pulled Elincia into a hug. As they embraced, Elincia heard cheers and hoots all around them. Ike and Boyd ran into mess hall, followed by the rest of the company.</p>
<p>“Brother, didn’t I tell you to keep everyone away for one hour?” Mist said, her smile betraying her attempt to sound frustrated.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Mist. Everyone was too excited for you two.” He gave her one of his rare smiles, and the matter was settled. Oscar brought more food out of the kitchen, and handed Ike a bottle of champaign. “Everyone! A toast! My baby sister and our dear Elincia are betrothed. Tonight, we celebrate!” He popped the top, and sprayed champaign everywhere. The whole group cheered and laughed, and for the next several hours they were happy.</p>
<p>When everyone was finished celebrating, Mist walked Elincia back to her room. “I’m so happy you said yes.” She said, staring at the ground with a goofy grin plastered to her face.</p>
<p>“I’m happy you asked.” Elincia answered. She opened her door, and Mist hugged her, then turned to walk away. Elincia grabbed her hand. “And where do you think you’re going?”</p>
<p>Mist looked back, puzzled. "It's late, so I was going to head to bed."</p>
<p>Elincia pulled Mist into her room. "Then why are you walking away?" Mist smiled as recognition dawned on her face. She closed the door behind them and, together, they curled up for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>